


The Return of Amazon

by howtogetanfindrama



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, M/M, amazon AGAIN
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:38:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtogetanfindrama/pseuds/howtogetanfindrama
Summary: Amazon returns to Carlos and Cecil's front door step, but Carlos and Cecil will be thankful.





	The Return of Amazon

As Carlos left for work in the morning, he nearly tripped over the Amazon box and into the Amazon entity. Amazon was not happy about this at all. They did not like people touching them or noting their existence. Carlos was very scared so he took the box and threw it in the house, rushing pass Amazon to get to his car. How strange, though, that when Carlos closed the driver's side door, there was Amazon in the backseat. They didn't say anything. They just sat there. Carlos fiddled nervously with his keys. He turned the key in the ignition, but the car didn't start. He tried again, again nothing. Carlos started to get anxious. He needed to get to work, so he got out of the car and crept back to the house. Amazon didn't follow, but they were there. They were always there.  
Carlos crept back into the dark house and tiptoed back into the bedroom.   
"Cecil?" Carlos called out in the darkness. He didn't answer. Carlos crept over to the bed and knelt down next to Cecil. "Hun?" Cecil moaned and slowly opened his eyes a bit.  
"Hello gorgeous," he said, his voice coarse.  
"Morning love," Carlos replied. "Did you order something from Amazon?"   
"Why do you ask?" croaked Cecil.  
"Because I almost fell into them just now as I was leaving for work, and they're still here." Cecil turned over onto his back.  
"Yes, I did," he said.  
"Well, can you tell them to go away? They're kind of mad at me and wont leave me alone."  
"Just ignore them."  
"I can't," cried Cecil. "They won't get out of my car. My car won't start, and I can't get to work."  
"How tragic," moaned Cecil, clearly disinterested.   
"Babe, I need to go to work."  
"Or you could just stay." Carlos looked at Cecil with heavy eyes. He knew Cecil didn't like when he went to work, because by the time he got home Cecil was at the radio station. Cecil missed Carlos dearly, every day of his life. They never got enough time together, Carlos knew that, but what could he do? He couldn't quit the lab or he'd be kicked out of Night Vale, then he'd never see Cecil again. That would break his heart.  
But he was a scientist. He shouldn't let human emotions control his thoughts and decisions. He needed to make scientific decisions, but this was so tough for him. He loved Cecil more than anything. Science had been his escape from all of life's problems. The mean kids at school. The hardships of growing up. But it had all changed since he met Cecil. Now Cecil was his escape. And escape he did. Carlos had no idea what to do. For once in his life, he was confused.  
"You're right." So he stayed. He crawled into bed and curled up with Cecil. Cecil seemed surprised, but he didn't reject him. He wrapped his arm around Carlos' waist and pulled him close. Carlos cradled his head in the crook of Cecil's neck. Cecil could feel him breathing on his neck, warm breaths that reassured Cecil. He knew it wasn't going to last, but if this was all he got then he'd be happy. The bed was warm, and this was what heaven felt like. Heaven to Carlos was Cecil laying next him, their limbs twisted and wrapped around each other. All was as it should be, and the best part was that Amazon had left, because they had done their job. Because Cecil hadn't ordered a physical object. He had ordered a change to his life. And, like always, Amazon delivered.


End file.
